Criminal
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Él necesitaba atrapar a la asesina de los poemas, era una misión personal. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, a veces los deseos se cumplen cuando aún no se está preparado para aceptar la verdad. *AU* *REMASTERIZADO*


Criminal

Él necesitaba atrapar a la asesina de los poemas, era una misión personal. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, a veces los deseos se cumplen cuando aún no se está preparado para aceptar la verdad.

.

.

.

.

 **Poeta con Firma**

Arnold enciende su coche, siente el dolor en la cabeza. Otro día, otro asesinato.

Revisa la hora, son apenas las nueve de la mañana, no ha tomado ni siquiera un licuado y ya tiene que entrar a un departamento oscuro y maloliente para ver dos cuerpos con los sesos de fuera.

Está en el 12° piso, los forenses peinan la zona y la policía la acordona, los vecinos intentan mirar el interior empujando a las autoridades y una señora estalla en lágrimas en el pasillo.

El detective atraviesa la cocina para entrar a la habitación donde se cometió el crimen, frente a él un espejo del ancho de la cabecera de la cama lo refleja. Se percibe los círculos negros debajo de los ojos, el cabello rubio con poco brillo y unos ojos verdes que sin lugar a duda no reflejan a un hombre de 28 años.

Suspira, otro día podrá lamentarse de su apariencia. Al menos sigue vivo y no como la pareja que está esparcida por el suelo de la habitación. Ella, morena con el cabello corto a los hombros. Un disparo en medio de sus dos perfectas cejas.

Él, alto pasando el metro ochenta. Un disparo en el pie derecho y el otro en la sien, sigue atado a una silla aunque ahora esté en el suelo a escasos centímetros de la cama donde yace la mujer.

Hay un rastro de cocaína en el vidrio que cubre el buró de ropa de la pareja, el detective frunce el ceño. Se acerca mientras coloca sus guantes, repasa la cantidad y mira a su alrededor.

Se acerca a los cuerpos, el forense Mcginnins toma las fotografías correspondientes.

— Que no se te escape nada hombre, no quiero tener a la DEA metida en este caso.

— No se preocupe detective Shortman, lo tengo controlado.

Arnold sonríe, con la mueca más natural que se puede tener en momentos como ese. Su estómago se remece entre sus jugos gástricos y su cabeza sigue doliendo. Camina hacia la dama, está desnuda y fría. Lo sabe por la palidez de la punta de sus dedos y rostro. Quien quiera que haya entrado no encontró a sus víctimas en el mejor momento.

— Clay, necesito los nombres de todas las personas en este edificio y sus antecedentes. Registros del encargado, quién entró, quien salió. Todo.

El policía Clay 10 años mayor que él no despega la vista del cadáver masculino, asiente con la cabeza y comienza a buscar en el suelo rastros de los casquillos de bala. Arnold suspira, tiene mucho trabajo por delante y apenas empieza la semana.

Se escucha mucho alboroto fuera, los policías siguen deteniendo a los vecinos, Arnold se asoma para sentir un vuelco en su estómago: la prensa. Siempre difícil de convencer, siempre impetuosos y además entrometidos. No sería la primera vez que por los periodistas sin discreción le arruinaron un caso.

Sus colegas tienen dificultades, no es secreto que muchos policías no tienen bien entrenada la habilidad de las relaciones públicas. Él se acerca a la puerta y pasa entre la barrera de elementos. Los reporteros al verlo salir de entre la multitud con la placa de detective por lo alto retroceden para darle paso y comenzar a bombardearlo con preguntas.

— ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre el crimen que está alterando a toda la zona de Bills?

— Nos fue notificado por una llamada anónima a las 5 am, la persona que denunció afirmó haber escuchado mucho ruido y lo que para él parecían dos disparos. En realidad tenemos confirmados tres, pero aún estamos rodeando el perímetro en busca de más casquillos. Nada está confirmado. Las víctimas son dos, una mujer y un hombre.

Al fondo del pasillo un grito "Ellos eran gente buena" "¿Quién nos garantiza seguridad aquí? ¡Cualquiera puede morir!" Arnold suspira, una grabadora se acerca a su boca, alza la mirada. La reportera con bellos ojos cafés y un cabello castallo que cae ondulado hasta los hombros.

— ¿Usted es el detective a cargo? ¿También está en el caso de los depósitos Priest?

El rubio frunce el entrecejo pero después una sonrisa a medias se le escapa, una meuca comprensiva. Suaviza el tono de su voz y mira a los ojos a la reportera.

— Soy el detective Arnold Shortman, para servirle. Sí soy el encargado de ambos casos sin embargo no tenemos sospechas de que éstos estén relacionados.

.

.

El líquido negro se está terminando al fondo de la taza y aún puede percibirse el vapor que se diluye con la mañana. Él tiene el ceño fruncido mientras da el penúltimo sorbo, deja la taza sobre el escritorio donde tiene tantos papeles como ideas en la cabeza, eso sí, todo disperso con marcas rojas en unos lados y otros.

Suelta la hoja que lee y se pasa la mano por la frente, incluso la lleva hacia sus ojos donde se mueve incómoda, frota por encima su nariz, como si aquello le quitara todo el estrés. Vuelve a los papeles.

Siente la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, se deja hundir en su asiento mientras vuelve a tomar los apuntes.

— ¿Avanzaste algo?

— Amber Reynolds y Jonathan Morat, un matrimonio joven que trabajaba en su propia lavandería a un par de cuadras del complejo de oficinas. Consumidores de cocaína y él además heroína. ¿Vendedores, revendedores? ¿Deudores? Eso es lo que tengo que averiguar.

— ¿Visitaste al forense?

Su compañero se sienta en el escritorio, recarga sus codos sobre sus piernas. Arnold se remueve incómodo para mirarlo a los ojos, pues tiene que estirar su cuello debido a la altura del otro.

— Sí, los disparos del cuerpo de él tienen escaso lapso entre uno y otro, sin embargo el de ella fue realizado varios minutos antes. Una hipótesis descarada es que nuestro asesino intentó obtener información o dinero, amenazó a Jonathan y al no recibir respuesta disparó a Amber. Luego le disparó en el pie y al final lo mató. ¿Qué piensas Stinky?

— No sé amigo, no creo que alguien que ve morir a otra persona necesite un disparo en el pie después. Es más como que o no tenía el dinero o no sabía lo que el asesino quería.

El alto hombre suspira, cierra los ojos y Arnold interpreta el gesto como que está generando sus propias hipótesis mentales.

— Bien, es solo una idea. Aún tenemos que revisar la lavandería y encontrar la droga. Dependiendo de la cantidad se decidirá si el caso pasa a la DEA o continúa con nosotros.

— Oh viejo, ese sería un problema grande ¿Qué tal si…?

El celular de Arnold suena. El rubio lo toma sin importancia al inicio pero al ver el remitente simplemente deja de escuchar lo que Stinky Petterson tiene que decir. Siente la sonrisa natural que se le extiende en los labios hasta que lo mueven por el hombro, alza la vista, más de lo que quisiera, para encontrar los ojos del chico.

— ¿Otra vez tu chica detective?

— Es solo una amiga hombre.

— Tu cara dice otra cosa — Stinky ríe, pero él no consigue ni siquiera disimular algo parecido — Lo siento, es… esa mujer ¿verdad? — Arnold asiente con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del teléfono celular — Y viendo que eso es imposible ¿Has considerado a esa linda reportera?

El detective no contesta, se concentra en el mensaje y solo percibe cuando su colega se levanta del escritorio y se da a la fuga.

Asunto: Si los faros hablaran

 _¡Hay Arnoldo que cosas te pasan! Me ha dado muchísima curiosidad lo que te sucede desde que te incluiste en el FBI (¿Seguro que puedo seguir enviándote emails sin que las fuerzas federales me espíen?) Te has vuelto un tipo interesante. Me pregunto qué quedará del niño de mis memorias._

 _Es bastante agradable saber que seguimos en contacto pese a los años; sé que no puedo hacer promesas vacías pero quisiera volver a ver a tus abuelos, les sigo eternamente agradecida. Y aunque no te lo diga tan seguido, también te agradezco a ti._

 _Pero bueno, esta no es una carta de agradecimientos. ¿Qué soy? ¿El próximo nobel de literatura? ¡Jaja! He de confesar que no estaba en mi mejor momento como guionista y leerte me ha ayudado a idear nuevas cosas, si de pronto vez una novela policíaca te la deberé a ti._

 _Tal vez consiga espacio en una columna en internet, será todo un reto. Por el momento no tengo nada más que notificar. Solo decirte que si los faros de esta ciudad hablaran te podrían contar que los días no son grises, pero tampoco hay un color que los vista. Te podrían decir que no es que sea feliz, pero tampoco soy una muerta en vida. Estoy, que importa. Soy, que es lo que cuenta. Y si tan solo susurrarán te confesarían que los años se convierten en buenos recuerdos dentro de mí día a día._

 _Con cariño, para el Cabeza de Balón._

Bloquea el celular. Quiere contestarle de inmediato, pero ha aprendido que más vale pensar antes de hacerlo o sus emociones se desbordan por las letras. Al mismo tiempo que su mente se va lejano al día de invierno donde ambos caminaban solos alumbrados por los faros de la ciudad, ella temblaba y él no sabía qué decir.

Recuerda a la perfección que Helga, su rubia amiga de 10 años, acababa de rechazar su suéter pero tenía un sonrojo que le cubría el rostro y él unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla "Cuando tengas frío, puedes pedirme que te abrace" se recuerda diciendo, y la ve, como si hubiera sucedido ayer, lanzándole uno de sus guantes directo a la cara. Sí, él torpe. Ella tímida y agresiva.

Suspira, debe dejar de vivir en un pasado que no puede traer a la realidad.

.

.

Ha tomado un pan y lo ha partido por la mitad. Mira el plato vacío y siente el gruñir de su estómago. Se remanga para mirar su reloj, está puntual así que no tiene nada que reprochar o ansiar.

De pronto una mano le sacude desde el hombro, se gira alerta, consternado por la interrupción. Su rostro se relaja al mirar a la reportera de la mañana, grandes ojos cafés y cabello sedoso que le da un aire de ternura.

— Siento llegar tarde.

— Vamos sabes que estás en tiempo. No te disculpes.

Ella sonríe mientras toma asiento, mira la carta y sin pestañar llama al mesero. Su orden es rápida, él que lleva rato ahí aún no está convencido de qué ordenar así que pide lo último que recuerda haber leído en el menú.

La mujer ríe, él se siente un poco avergonzado de ser sorprendido en la maniobra y puede jurar que el sonrojo le está llegando a la cara.

— Lila, lo de hoy fue imprudente. Agradezco que quieras darme crédito en la prensa pero piensa en las consecuencias. Si la gente sabe que somos amigos pondrá en duda tu seriedad como reportera.

Hay un puchero en los labios de ella, sus dedos juegan con su cabello y por fin se lo pasa por detrás de la oreja. Una sonrisa coqueta se le dibuja en los labios, su cuerpo se inclina hacia adelante y sus ojos se tornan retadores. Arnold siente el cosquilleo en la columna vertebral que se le extiende a la parte baja de su cuerpo. Tiene que contenerse de no morderse el labio y delatar sus deseos.

— Vamos Shortman, tú y yo somos más que amigos. No lo hice por ti si es lo que crees, es porque creo en tu potencial como detective. Vas a conseguir grandes cosas. Yo lo sé.

— Agradezco el gesto, pero no pongas tan altas expectativas en mí. Suelo decepcionar a la mayoría.

Lila Sawyer, la reportera más linda del News22 se reclina sobre su asiento. Los platillos llegan y el mesero consigue destensar la charla con una pregunta sobre las bebidas.

— Bueno Arnie, no hablemos de trabajo. Eres un gran tipo ¿Qué tal si platicamos de algo más?

— ¿Te he contado que soy un tipo con pocos temas de conversación? Tengo un amigo que se sabe cada historia de esta ciudad ¿Te cuento una?

Arnold destensa los hombros y puede emular una tímida sonrisa fidedigna. Lila es la única ancla que aún tiene al mundo de los vivos, no de toda la podredumbre de la ciudad, sino de verdad a una vida común como un ciudadano común.

No puede desperdiciar ese preciado tiempo a su lado. Pero la felicidad no dura mucho, su celular del trabajo suena. Ella entorna los ojos como decepcionada, él siente lo mismo.

— Te lo compensaré Lila, lo prometo.

— Prometido Arnie, no me hagas ir por ti a la agencia.

Ella guiñe un ojo y Arnold siente el corazón saltar.

.

.

Stinky conduce lo más rápido que puede, es joven aún, sus manos sudan un poco y el corazón lo escucha hasta el mismo Arnold.

— ¿Por qué acudimos al llamado de una empresa Arnold?

— Wellington es una empresa de corte internacional orientada a la moda y el mundo fashion, pertenece a la Corporación Lloyd, que en total maneja 4 empresas de diferentes rubros. Es una empresa grande, si alguien se atreve a entrar a robar es que debe ser un grupo organizado y peligroso.

Cuando llegan hay consternación en los rostros de los policías que revisan el lugar, él se acerca a paso apresurado. Al parecer todo ha pasado, las cajas de los pisos de abajo fueron completamente vaciadas, y en los pisos las cajas fuertes violadas sin un dólar dentro.

— ¿Qué información rescatable hay?

— Los guardias de seguridad del edificio vieron en algunas de las cámaras una sola persona, encapuchada. Sin embargo ninguna de ellas capturó el momento del atraco. Seguro invadió las cámaras antes de hacerlo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esto lo hizo una sola persona? Si modificó las cámaras de seguridad debe tener por lo menos un cómplice.

De pronto un disparo y un grito agudo inundan la sala, Arnold ubica que viene desde los pisos superiores hacia donde emprende la carrera, seguido de otros agentes.

— ¿Nadie revisó los pisos superiores? — exclama casi en un grito, como si se hartara de la obviedad.

— Sí lo hicimos, pero la señora no nos permitió revisar su oficina.

El rubio aprieta los dientes. Cuanta incompetencia podía existir en el sector privado. Llegan hasta la oficina y Shortman abre con una potente patada mientras apunta con su Glock 18. Lo que ve es una escena bizarra.

En el suelo, un hombre corpulento sufre la herida de una bala en el brazo derecho, mientras se retuerce del dolor en el regazo de la dueña de la corporación, la inalcanzable y superficial Rhonda Lloyd, quien no puede detener el llanto que empapa su rostro y sus cabellos negros azabache.

El cuerpo policial federal y privado entran y revisan la habitación, Stinky pide una ambulancia de inmediato mientras intenta extraer información de la desorbitada dama, quien no articula muchas palabras, solo sollozos que son más llamativos que el temblor que le recorre el cuerpo.

En el escritorio de la poderosa magnate, un papel yace puesto con delicadeza. Arnold se acerca antes de preguntar qué sucede. Mira alrededor, escucha gritos de los policías, de la misma empresaria que no se controla ni ayuda a la investigación. El corazón le late a prisa y él no deja de apuntar al escritorio, por fin toma la hoja. La lee apresurado, no cabe en su sorpresa.

Incluso tiene que volver a repasarlo para estar seguro de que no es una broma.

— ¿Quién dejó esto aquí?

— ¡Ella! — grita el guardaspaldas en el regazo de la pelinegra.

— ¿Es una _ella_? ¡Y dónde demonios está! ¿Acaso vuela, se esfuma?

El corpulento hombre niega con la cabeza solo mira la única ventana de la oficina, un precioso ventanal con una vista de la ciudad desde 9 pisos de altura.

El agente del FBI se asoma por ella y descubre la figura de una mujer en la marquesina del edificio. Aprieta los dientes ¿Dónde se suponía que estaban buscando el resto de su equipo? La mujer da vuelta en una de las esquinas y él no lo duda.

— Llama a los demás, diles que vayan al piso de abajo. ¡Voy a llevarles a esa mujer!

Stinky apenas y comprende las instrucciones cuando el rubio sale por la ventana. El joven detective se da cuenta de su imprudencia, ha saltado a las garras de la muerte por su falta de experiencia tiene que repetirse a si mismo que debe concentrarse en su propósito y no en que está cometiendo una grave locura. Se aferra a la pared y comienza a caminar por los escasos centímetros que lo separan de una muerte segura.

Gira con dificultad, en la misma esquina que la criminal.

— Detente mujer ¡Estás acorralada! ¿Qué pretendes con este juego de cacería?

Todo el ancho de ese lado está vacío, Arnold sabe que es mucho más lento en esa situación y que además tardó en salir detrás de ella. Pero no se acobarda, los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar y este caso, su primer caso, será uno de los más sonados en su expediente. Su carrera parece verse muy brillante.

.

.

.

El detective sigue dando vueltas a su lápiz mientras espera que los grafólogos hagan su trabajo. La criminal no solo se ha atrevido a entrar sola a una enorme corporación con mucha seguridad privada, sino que ha tenido el descaro de dejar un poema. ¡Un poema maldita sea!

— Se está burlando de todos nosotros.

Exclama mientras se muerde el labio y relee el poema.

 **Balanza de traición**

 _Has hecho que la traición llegue a mi vida,_

 _cuando jamás pensé que me la encontraría, y todo por culpa de tu ambición,_

 _que parece no haber conocido un final mejor._

 _La balanza se ha movido_

 _Y no es el lado que hubieras preferido._

 _La realidad debes aceptar_

 _Cerca está la puesta de sol_

 _Más no has de huir, la apuesta dada está._

 _ **Miss G.**_

Shortman se levanta sin dejar el lápiz, y camina fuera del edificio. Qué noche, la más loca de su joven vida. Muerde el lápiz porque entiende que ahí hay algo más que una simple ladrona.

Pasando por alto el hecho de que es una poeta, también hay algo que lo consterna.

" _Deja de hacerte el héroe donde no fuiste llamado, pelos de camarón"_

Son las frases que se repiten en su mente, intentando recordar el tono de su voz.

¿Ella lo había perdonado o solo había sido una coincidencia del proceso?

— Miss G, raro seudónimo para una ladrona.

Ve a lo lejos la cafetería, y sabe que ahora lo que necesita es un café bien cargado. Por un momento piensa en lo que será compartir uno de esos con Helga. Su cara se sonroja de forma inmediata, tal vez tiene que admitirse que está profundamente enamorado ¿Aunque eso es posible después de 10 años separados? Pero está forzado a admitírselo a él mismo, no hay vuelta atrás aunque la situación no sea racional. Porque lo único que vino a su mente en el momento en que sintió que caería por 9 pisos de altura: **Fue ella.**

Y sí, tal vez estaba loco. ¿Y qué si fuese así? No había vuelto a amar en toda su vida y no es que no lo hubiera intentado, es que simplemente la calidez de ella no estaba en otras manos. Muchos le dijeron que fue el momento, esa ocasión en que él se sentía vacío por dentro que cuando apareció llenó su mente, y podía ser cierto.

Pero ¿No era el amor ilógico y sinsentido? Porque cada que intentaba racionalizar eso que sentía por Helga, acababa llegando a ningún lado, a la zona donde no entendía qué sentimiento tenía por ella ahora. Pero cuando se vio sin el suelo debajo de sus pies y su mente apenas pudo maquinar que iba a morir, lo que apareció en su mente no fue la razón, no fue el miedo, fue la tristeza, el sufrimiento… la necesidad de verla.

Su cabello largo y rubio brillante que podía cegar a cualquiera, y sus ojos azules que parecían un mar de perdición. Paga el café y se sienta en las mesas de fuera, el calor que se desprende de la bebida le permite cerrar un momento sus ojos y repasar lo único que recordó en el momento en que pudo morir.

 _Su mano era cálida, tan cálida como la sensación del fuego que emanaba la chimenea de la casa de sus padres. Sentía el hormigueo que viajaba desde las puntas de los dedos hasta su pecho, donde se le mezclaban con otras sensaciones que ni él podía reconocer. Miraba el suelo, el camino estaba lleno de nieve y era difícil andar, pero era aún más difícil controlar los latidos de su corazón. Se giró a mirarla por vez primera desde que había tomado su mano y ella estaba con la cara roja, tal vez por el frío, tal vez — y es lo que prefería pensar — porque ambos caminaban tomados de la mano. El trayecto fue corto, tan corto que él seguía ilusionado con ver la nieve blanca seguir y seguir mientras pudiese estar junto a ella._

 _De pronto sintió que la calidez se iba, lo habían soltado. La niña volteó su rostro, sus intensos ojos azules parecían cristalinos como si se limpiaran en lágrimas, pero él no dijo nada. La siguió mirando completamente absorto, sentía que debía hacer algo más pero no supo qué._

— _Tu cara está roja_

— _La tuya también — se defendió él, casi por instinto aunque después se arrepintió. Seguro debió decir algo más amable, aceptar que el corazón le latía como loco y luego… ¿Luego qué?_

— _Es el frío tonto. — Gritó casi a la ofensiva, pero aquél bello tono carmesí de sus mejillas se extendía todavía más._

El sonido de un claxon lo despierta de sus cavilaciones. No puede creer lo que está pensando, se lleva la mano a su brazo herido, es la rozadura de una bala. Una bala que pudo haberlo matado pero no lo hizo.

Corrió detrás de ella, pero la perdió al girar en una corniza. Fue ahí que se preguntó que mierda hacia persiguiendo a una ladrona a 9 pisos de altura. Se detuvo un par de segundos, escuchó el sonido del gatillo pero no hubo tiempo para reaccionar. El disparo desde dentro del edificio rompió el ventanal delante de él.

Arnold no lo admitiría hasta estar solo, tardó en reaccionar. El miedo lo paralizó más de lo que debió hacerlo. Cuando asomó su pistola y cabeza por el ventanal roto ya no había nadie, se sintió aliviado aunque no lo dijera nunca, pero una voz le llamó.

" _Deja de hacerte el héroe donde no fuiste llamado, pelos de camarón"_

No supo si ella falló el disparo o si solo fue una advertencia, lo que sabe que jamás dirá es que se sintió agradecido, porque le hizo ver lo único que necesita ahora, le dio el valor para hacer lo que en verdad quería. ¿Acaso estaba demente por querer agradecerle a una criminal que casi lo mata?

…. Tal vez el _casi_ ayude.

.

.

Este fanfic tiene ya un OS en la página y después de haber comenzado a escribirlo hace ya un rato no me terminaba de convencer, le di una vuelta de tuercas y aquí la nueva versión. Espero que lo apoyen jaja este si me lleva rato ;D ¿


End file.
